Love Runs Deeper than Death
by 5ummer3quin0x
Summary: Rose is charged with something she isn't. Dimitri is forced to choose between his life or her. Which will he choose? Either way, he's bound to lose her...xONE SHOTx
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! i wrote this up in a moment of sudden inspiration, it's not beta'd so beat with me, okay?**

* * *

ROSEpov

The clouds swayed to the wind, a sea of pink, purple and red. Only the last colour means anything to me. Red, red as blood. Red as the blood i will soon spilt.

The warble of the soon-to-be roosting birds sang as they returned home. What a pity I wouldn't be here for another sunset to marvel at them. I envy them, the birds, so care-free and...safe. They have a place in the world where they belong, where they are needed. Unlike me, i thought bitterly. The last of the rays of sunshine sank down below the horizon, to shine once more on a day I will miss. I sighed, better get this over and done with. I rose from my crouching position on the forest floor and immediately regretted it. Pines and needles before death. Might as well embrace life before i lose it.

As I trudged onwards, instinct leading me on, i thought about the after life. I'll get to meet my parents, grand-parents, the whole of the Mazur and Hathaway family. Hmmm, death might not be so bad after all. I was doomed for death anyway. A distinct jumble of noise came closer and closer, until the people i called my nieghbours and friends faced me with pitchforks and spikes. This is the end. I spent all my lieftime preparing for this, to detach myself before this day. Only, i failed with one man. And he once was my enemy.

Stan, the village idiot, stepped forward shakily, who in their right mind got him to read my so-called charges?Cowards, all of them. "I-it has c-come t-to t-the a-a-attention o-of t-the v-v-village tha-t a t-traitor is among us." He declared getting more confident by the minute. "Rosemarie Hathaway, do you deny these charges against you?"

I answered clearly and loudly.

"No."

* * *

3rd person

The party all mentally sighed, Rose was well known for her fiery temper and being a traitor and all, she must have connections. When unseen attackers did not leap out and attack them, the village surged forward, encased her in a ring of bodies and marched her to the village square. Only one man did not help them, but nor did he help Rose. He merely stood there, and observed the situation with his chocolate eyes, his face showing none of the turmoil he felt inside. This was his best friend for god's sake! His life-long friend, and would-be fiance. He unconciously felt the small bump in his pocket, a beautiful silk box hiding a small, yet impressive diamond ring. He exhaled. He was coward, standing in the shadows when his soul-mate was carried off to death.

With a start, he remembered the last words he said to her."Death will never keep us apart". He'd said it as to show his committment to her, but now the true meaning of the words sunk in. Dertermined to set things right, he straightened himself and bolted after the crowd to the square.

* * *

RosePOV

The rope burned into my skin, the gag muffling my screams, the fire looming ever so close to the bottom of my dress. I searched the crowd of a pair of chocolate eyes, eyes i want to remember till i die. But he wasn't there. The reality of loneliness dawned onto me. Disappointment and despair forced tears to brim, my vision became fuzzy, was it the smoke, my eyes or death coming? Nevertheless i squeezed my eyes shut when...

"Roza!"

* * *

_**Now, do you guys want me to make up a ending or leave it like this? I don't either way...**_


	2. The end

**Okay guys, a much awaited chapter-THE ENDING!dun dun DUNNN...lol**

* * *

Rose POV

I bowed my head, tears streaking down my face. The heat was getting to me now. I thought grimly, maybe i do need some hocus-pocus now. The jeers of the crowd faded away as the waves of heat from the fire climbing up to my tattered dress over whelmed me. I closed my eyes ready to accept death when...

"Roza!"

My eyes snapped right open. There in his full bad ass 6 ft 7 glory, was my Russian god. The one thing that struck me the most about him was his eyes. Gone was the gentle,warm, brown eyes. Cold, anger and pain mirrored my own eyes as he glanced at me to see if i was alright. The chanting of "Traitor" stopped as he reached me and started to cut my ropes. Then, the village idiot, threw himself in front of me shield me from allowing Dimitri to cut me free. Stan breathed heavily, so transfixed was he that he forgot momentarily about the flames he was standing on. Until his pants caught on fire.

Yelling out indiscernibles, he hopped right off the straw and began dancing in jerky movements, right next to the well. Yes, he tried to get rid of flames next to a well. Finally, someone put Stan out of his misery by starting to haul up some water. And still, the idiot he was, he dived into the well and landed with a splash and a sickening crack.

While everyone else was watching the show, Dimitri had freed me and i broke loose quickly. My heart pounding in my chest, it was like a drummer drumming his drums. The beat urged me on, and i, ignoring the stabbing pains in my legs and the last of the fire, complied. Dimtri helped me, and together, we hobbled off. We reached the dam when we finally heard the confused cries when the village noticed we were gone.

The sun was sinking rapidly, and thinking fast, Dimtri got a nearby stick, light it with the flames on my dress, before dumping me into the water. The gentle waves soothed my sore and throbbing legs, and i soon felt ready enough to continue my journey. Without speaking, I glanced questionly at Dimitri. Our eyes met and he answered my unspoken question.

"To the moutains"

* * *

**Well well well. The end! Please do check out my other stories and remeber to review for Angels and Demons!Thank you all for staying with me. I'm taking prompts for one shots only right now, so don't hesitate to review in some ideas!So long!**


End file.
